Engine coolant systems are well known. Engine coolant systems typically include a radiator that cools and circulates coolant fluid through an engine in order to cool the temperature of the engine. One problem with engine coolant systems is that air can become trapped in the engine coolant system. A problem with entrained air in the engine coolant system is that the entrained air reduces heat transfer. In addition, the air can cause thermal shock failure. For example, if there is a substantial amount of air with a few droplets, the surfaces of the coolant system can get quite hot. When a drop hits a surface of the coolant system, the temperature in a very small region (e.g., at the contact point) drops quickly. This may cause cracks in the engine coolant system. Also, the propagation of the thermal stress is rapid, because the cycle rate can be very high.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for handling air in a coolant system. The present invention addresses such a need.